


Salvation

by Againsthe, seyxs



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:39:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyxs/pseuds/seyxs
Summary: 他是梦境，是云海中虚无缥缈的影；他是幽灵，是穿过废墟吹过肩头的风；他是谎言，是梦醒时分朦胧中面颊上柔软的触碰。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 过去某篇的重写。  
> 和漫画Salvation刊无关。  
> 合理调整过的SG世界观，还有调整过的角色设定。  
> 主要讲漂移，除此之外任何内容都是剧透。

漂移并不后悔。  
这话说得有些失准。  
此时此刻，漂移不为自己所做的事情感到后悔。  
他将手里的大剑轻轻向下送去，剑刃上传来了柔软而细腻的触感，静电正因此轻轻刷过他的脊椎。他抿了抿嘴唇，手腕向下施加出额外的力量。那条脆弱的能量管线在低沉宛如悲鸣一般的声音中被剑刃彻底切断，滚烫的循环能量液争相试图涌出狭窄伤口。  
但这还不算完。  
漂移抽出剑刃，毫不介意喷溅出来的能量液落到自己的身上和脸上。他伸出舌头舔掉了嘴角沾到的部分，新鲜的味道刺激着他的味蕾和神经。那一瞬间他几乎要不顾自己的计划而说点什么了，但他控制住了自己。  
沉默中的剑士踩着脚下的俘虏，再次挑选了另一处适合下刀的位置，将剑尖抵压上去。整个过程漂移显得专注而小心翼翼，像是在进行一场神圣的仪式的步骤，然后垂下视线。  
他的光镜中略带残忍的期待。  
被他期待的俘虏回报以一双浑浊的蓝色光镜，碎裂的玻璃上倒映出佣兵肩上的天尊之面。标志散发着令人不安的紫色光芒，其上杂乱的划痕显示出标志的持有者已经为汽车人服务了很长一段时间。  
鲜红的汽车人赏金佣兵无人不知，无人不识。传闻只要出得起价钱就能让他背叛自己肩上的标志，但从来没有人能出到比汽车人暴君更高的价格。  
三秒之后，几乎已经不成形状的霸天虎在这无声注视的恐怖下陷入崩溃。他不顾一切地奋力挣扎起来，好几个循环前他的任何挣扎都已经宣告毫无意义。他的四肢无助地在地上扭动着，妄图逃离眼前这个红色的恶魔，结果只是让自己近乎被切碎的外装甲片片剥落，混合着更多的能量液涂满地面。从他喉咙开口处，已经烧焦的发声器暴露在空气中，发出一阵又一阵难听而干涩的嘶声。他的光镜下源源不断涌出清洗液甚至是冷凝液，屈辱的液体几乎冲淡了他身下汇积的能量垢。  
这没有持续多久，甚至没到漂移的耐心耗尽。仅仅十五秒后，他就在极度的惊恐中终于成功结束了自己遭受的漫长折磨，陷入静滞状态。  
换句话说，吓死了。  
“啧，软弱的霸天渣子。”他的糟糕表现把漂移几秒前的兴致破坏了个倾家荡产。他啐了一口，核对了自己的任务简书上的图像和要求，然后了无兴趣地提起剑切下了这个霸天虎的脑袋。擎天柱下令要他脑袋里的消息，所以漂移得把他的脑模块带回去才算交差。剖完手里的脑袋，漂移想了想，又抽出腰间的短刀，娴熟地掀掉了他的胸盖，把里面微微闪烁的焦黑余烬撬出舱体，装进空余的收集器里放好。  
将这些都处理完之后，漂移扛起自己的大剑，环顾了一圈四周。  
几小时前这里的还是一片人声鼎沸，热情高昂的霸天虎把伪装成难民的恶魔接进了营地休整，现在变成热乎乎余烬装进收集器，塞满了他的子空间。这非常顺利。漂移的心情为此略微抬升了一点，他开始盘算擎天柱为扫荡这个霸天虎的据点而许诺给他的赏金，再算上下一步擎天柱会为回收这些余烬而开出的价格。  
可观的计算结果让他的心情更好了一点。  
汽车人的漂移对塞克的追求就像是刻在他的余烬上一样，像是黑洞一样吞食着他能触碰到的每一个机会。他不介意旁人怎么看待这件事，哪怕他们在暗中诋毁他是擎天柱的金钱走狗，那也没什么。漂移有着自己的目的，他需要塞克，很多塞克。每当他的钱包里多出一塞克，他就离下一次的交易更近一步。  
噢，交易的时刻，甜蜜的时刻。  
漂移忍不住因此微笑起来，止不住自己余烬中泛滥的期待，为他能从交易中获得的赠礼，和短暂的会面。迫不及待的遐想不经意勾动了漂移余烬中的空洞。他焦躁起来，刚才的游戏并没有让他享受到多少乐趣，本来那可以让他感觉好点。  
漂移知道自己现在应该快点回到自己的飞行器上，找到一个能让他放松一小片刻的地方。他的子空间里还有仅剩不多的几枚增压器，可供他短暂缓解一下自己的压瘾。  
但这还不够，它们远远不够填满漂移心中的空洞。  
追溯到数万年前，漂移亲手导致了自己身上的这一切——他的精神，他的心灵，他的一切都有一个巨大的空洞需要填补，但数万年来，无论填进去多少，它都没有一丝合拢的迹象，就像是个黑洞。  
即便如此，即便这一直折磨着他的余烬，漂移仍然认为那是值得的，并毫不后悔。

 

“漂移，你向来是我最放心的仆从之一——”破坏大帝蔑视着面前恭敬跪下的红色佣兵，没人能猜到他现在的真实想法，但一定不是对漂移，漂移的成功让他满意。擎天柱暂时拉长着自己的语气，红色之中染着一层薄紫的光镜从整个大厅的所有人身上扫过，其中有几个胆战心惊地退了两步，比如另一个角落里鬼鬼祟祟的金飞虫。他冷哼一声，之前与他有目光接触的人几乎都低下了头。  
“不像有些人，只是个彻头彻尾的废物。”他嫌恶地说道，彻底地意有所指。  
漂移感到一双尖锐的目光从后方刺向了他，毫无疑问那目光属于补天士，他的同行，准确地说，前同行。  
“这是我的生意，我得保证不砸了我自己的招牌。”漂移对擎天柱的说法嗤之以鼻，他抬起头，直视向破坏大帝的光镜，“做我这行讲究信誉，不论是对你还是对我。只要你继续付钱，我们就能继续合作愉快。”  
很少有人敢这样同擎天柱说话，甚至很少有人胆敢直视他的光镜。漂移的挑衅和补天士、千斤顶那些低级的叫嚣完全不同，从某种角度而言，这是某种忽视和不忠诚的宣告。破坏大帝的怒气快速酝酿起来，但很快就有另一件事打消了他对漂移的关注。  
擎天柱的私人保镖从宫殿外冲到二层的走廊之上，依着栏杆往下声嘶力竭地呼喊，他来得比警报还快。  
“我的领袖，霸天虎，是威震天——”  
这三个字足够擎天柱放下他手里的所有事情，不顾一切地离开。威震天很清楚如何勾引汽车人最大威胁，这位数学教授在数万年的徒劳战争中已精进为一名彻头彻尾的战术大师。  
漂移拍着自己膝装甲上的灰尘从地上站起，而这时擎天柱才走了一半，刚刚开始他的变形。  
“汽车人，集结出动——”破坏大帝高喊着，所有的战斗岗位汽车人都跑了起来，但漂移从身后为他制造了一些杂音，“别忘了我的赏金，阁下。”  
补天士毫不放过这个献殷勤的机会，横插一嘴道：“我来替您处理好这个佣兵的问题，还有您离开时的保卫工作！”  
“但愿如此！”擎天柱搁下一句低沉的恐吓，带着自己的汽车人部队呼啸离开。  
漂移看到金飞虫在队伍里，紧紧跟着他的领袖离开，然后眯起光镜看了一眼于是就这样理直气壮留在了大厅里的补天士，后者也看了看他。  
“多少钱？”补天士撇撇嘴，没有了旁人的虎视眈眈，他立刻就原形毕露了，“哥们，我得说敢像你这么给大……呸，给那家伙添堵的人你得排得上前五。”  
“前三，第一名得是救护车。”漂移把小臂半挂到自己插在剑鞘里的武器剑柄上，悠闲地把重心压到同侧的腿上，然后报了个数字，嚼嚼牙根，“你日子混得也不错。”  
补天士刚失去自己的佣兵小队时——那会儿还没改名，代称还是热破的时候——他们在雷霆扫荡队中共事过一阵。当然，被迫加入汽车人的热破完全是无偿工作，而与此同时漂移拿了一大把钱，非常一大把的钱。  
“那么，我给你的佣金加个零？”补天士笑眯眯地说，如果他那真的是在笑的话。  
漂移嘁了一声。  
“等你真的混到那个位置上的时候再说吧。”他睨着补天士，近乎于白色的光镜里透露出不屑，“祝你早日成功。”  
“我会有那一天的。”补天士自信地说。  
“大帝讨厌你，但不讨厌金飞虫。”漂移哂笑。  
“闭嘴！”补天士瞪他，“我改主意了，这是你的赏金，拿着它从我的眼皮子底下消失！”  
“如你所愿，等我走了你就可以在这里一个人想干嘛就干嘛了。”漂移耸了耸肩，再和他废话下去他也不会有一个子儿的塞克赚头。他从补天士手里拿过那个存储着货币的小黑条，在后者恶寒的眼神中愉快地亲了一口才收进子空间里。  
擎天柱离开前没有给漂移命令，所以除了他们的长期契约，接下来就是漂移的自由活动时间，但他不打算错过这次战场。霸天虎的精英战士们没有那么好对付，但漂移觉得自己还是能捞几个余烬回来当战利品的。  
那可都是白花花的塞克。  
就在漂移打算离开的时候，补天士叫住了他。  
“我不知道你是怎么跟，呃，救护车扯上关系的。”提到这个名字的时候补天士打了个格楞，关于这个他有些不好的回忆，这对他影响很大，也正是擎天柱希望的，他咬了咬牙继续说道，“他在找你，找了有一阵了。”  
漂移看着他，用力挑眉。

 

汽车人的医疗中心是所有人的禁地，这个所有人里甚至包括了一般不被包括在所有人里的破坏大帝。尽管大多数汽车人，其实是全部汽车人，都是首席医官救护车一手打造的变形模式和武力升级，但有那么几个人不在其中。  
漂移就是其中一个。  
因此当其他人一旦受伤就不得不把自己放到医疗中心的手术台上时，漂移的大多数时候都是自己处理。他的机体不属于汽车人，当然也不属于霸天虎。他和他的剑技，还有他手中的水晶大剑，都属于他出身的上一个城市——新水晶城。  
一个只闻其名，无人能见的城市。  
人人都听说过它，但从没有一个外人能找到它在哪里，以至于贪婪如擎天柱的人都没有对它留有兴趣。而让漂移来描述，他只有一句话：新水晶城是理想的乌托邦，完美的地方。但很可惜，漂移已经再也回不去了，那座城市在数万年前就对他永远地关闭了大门。  
因为水晶城，救护车对漂移一直都有很大的兴趣，不过他们的关系比这还要再复杂点。红色佣兵的机体在新水晶城中重铸，从技术到材质都十分特殊，就连使用的增压器都是特殊的。漂移的增压器在回来的路上就用完了，他的压瘾在随着距离上一次交易的时间越来越长而越发无法控制，而救护车不知道从哪里得到了漂移的消息。更糟糕的是，救护车总有办法不知道从哪儿搞来一些这种特殊的增压器，有些劣质而不堪使用，但有些在医官的改造下甚至可以达到更好的效果。  
他在这个时候寻找漂移显然没安好心，况且自从他彻底弄丢了他的“东西”之后，好心这两个字就根本与首席医官那张虚假的面甲绝了缘。  
漂移犹豫了很久他是不是要应召而去，最后在他的压瘾面前不得不缴械投降。  
最糟糕无非就是被拆了。漂移安慰自己。各种意义上的。  
但他没想到感知器也在这里。  
他还以为救护车的办公室里只会有救护车一个人。  
以至于，漂移进门后反应迟钝，没来得及掩饰自己的目光。一进门认出科学官的身型后，他就下意识地把目光挪到了他的后挡板上，然后舔了舔嘴唇。噢，那阵子在雷霆扫荡队里服役的人，大概没有一个能控制住自己的本能反应，那可是无数次拆卸留下来的深刻记忆。  
救护车顿时笑得事不关己，而感知器回头时的表情让漂移瞬间从回忆里冷静了下来。  
“看来这不是时候，我过会儿再来。”他试图使出脚底抹油大法。  
可惜失败了。  
“不，漂移，现在刚好。”救护车在他回头之前，先一步通过权限关掉了办公室的门，促狭地在漂移和感知器之间看了几个来回，“你们需要先再处理一下私人恩怨吗？”  
感知器用动作拒绝了他的提议。  
然后？  
然后漂移果然被拆了。  
各种意义上的。  
但他也得到了一些回报，救护车给他的数量，正好足够他熬过剩下的这段时间。  
随后感知器买下了漂移这段剩下的时间，以大帝的名义，在他身上试验搭载了他最新制作的时空装置。  
躺在科学官手术台上的时候，漂移很庆幸想，这至少不是千斤顶做的东西。

 

佣兵的生活杂乱无章，擎天柱不打算、也确实没有让漂移闲着太久，他花钱不是用来养饭桶的，塞伯坦上也早就没了那么多资源可以随便挥霍，不仅是因为战争。  
“时空猎手？”漂移抛接着手里装着简书的芯片，转手收进子空间，里面的数据内容已经被他存进了脑模块。这又是一个长期工作。他咀嚼着自己被人赋予的新称呼，然后把它吐了出去，扔到一边，专心看着飞行器操纵台上的数据。  
眼前他还有更要紧的事情。  
漂移曾经有过很多身份，这样一个新身份对他不会造成任何影响。  
战前他是铁堡的社会学系高材生，后来他当过威震天最看重的霸天虎战士，现在他是汽车人中让人闻风丧胆的恐怖佣兵，但没有一个能比得上他在新水晶城时的身份——黯环的骑士，异端裁判所的审判官。  
他唯独对这念念不忘，即便这些也已经和他的其他过往一样一去不返。  
佣兵的飞行器渐渐驶出汽车人的控制区，利用很久以前从感知器桌上顺来的反监控设备，他能清晰地知道自己已经离开了破坏大帝全知全能的监控范围。也只有在擎天柱的特许下，佣兵才能安全离开这个范围，换作是其他飞行器早就被防空队击落。  
但，即便拥有特权，漂移依然隐藏着对汽车人而言只属于他自己的秘密，只有确定离开了监控范围，他才能打开自己封闭的通讯端口。  
几乎是同一时间，加密的消息就传了进来。漂移压抑住自己的欣喜，熟练地破解出了信息里加密的坐标，然后将它们输进导航仪。这台改装过的，能够独立进行空间折跃的飞行器引擎为即将到来的旅行发出了欢呼般的低鸣。漂移能理解这种状态，当他要开始一次新的任务，当他为此感到兴奋和激动时，他的引擎有时也会发出类似的声音。  
漂移为自己的联想忍不住笑了起来。他的飞行器已经陪伴了他很长一段时间，驾驶舱里的每个细节都被佣兵以自己的喜好进行调整。孤独的人喜欢将自己的感情倾注到陪伴自己的死物上，像是武器，又像是自己的座驾。无人可以依靠的时候，只有这些东西才是最好的依靠。漂移有时想他还没走到这一步，不过管他呢，毕竟大多数时候他都是一个人。  
汽车人从来都不是他的归属，这难道还用说明吗？只要擎天柱和随便哪个接他班的人不再愿意，或是支付不出支付可观的塞克，红色的佣兵拿起剑走到他们的对立面只不过是个时间问题。  
那么难道塞克就是漂移永恒的盟友了吗？  
这个问题，或许问同是佣兵却选择霸天虎合作的禁闭会得到一个稍许贴近的答案。和漂移不一样，禁闭是一个会在乎自己拿到钱的方式和来源是否干净的佣兵，像这样的人也是有的，而且不少，他们有时候甚至会为了所谓的“正义”而免费做额外的事情。  
漂移意识到自己想得有些多了。他摇摇头，把这归结于长期忍耐终于要暂时告一段落时自己难以抑制的胡思乱想。飞行器已经进入了平稳飞行的阶段，不再需要漂移时时刻刻紧盯仪表盘，但距离他真正抵达自己的目的地还有一段时间。  
无所事事的等待会让人变得枯燥，漂移可以将这段时间利用起来。他离开驾驶位，走到自己惯常的祈祷位上，将水晶大剑横放到自己的身前。他还有最后一枚从救护车那里换来的增压器，虽然付出的代价有些让人不快，东西却是好的。现在还没有到漂移压抑不住自己的时候，不过交易就在眼前，他不介意提前消耗掉这一枚，作为一场完整祈祷的仪式载体。  
——上一次是什么时候？  
漂移意外地发现自己竟有些回忆不起来。


	2. Chapter 2

很久以前。  
“雇佣兵？”擎天柱随口对爵士问道，但下一秒就偏过头去，无谓地甩了手，“算了，我不在乎。我在乎的是这些人在这里的理由。那些霸天虎搜救队简直就像是聚集在大荒原上的飞掠虫，他们的存在就像欧米伽排放的废水一样臭不可闻。”  
爵士恭敬地请求他的领袖为这些乌合之众说些什么。尽管擎天柱显得有些不耐烦，但这是个让他表现个人魅力的好时机。  
漂移站在一干雇佣兵的最后，从阴影里远远地看着前方充满了噪点的即时影像。影像的背景因为通讯干扰而一片模糊，画面中央是擎天柱紫色的头雕和金属面罩，还有那双嗜血的红色光镜，充满鄙夷。尽管如此，漂移依然能判断出汽车人的这位破坏大帝并没有将注意力放在通讯这头的人群身上。擎天柱只是在说话，阐述他的目的，他要所有听到的人所做的事情，单方向的定义和命令，不容任何其他声音。  
讲话对于擎天柱而言只是个过程，即便没有也不会使他不快，但这个过程能让他享受到更多支配的乐趣，于是何乐而不为。  
这让漂移想起作为一切开端的那个晚上。  
真是一场噩梦。漂移想，但不确定自己说的是那件事，还是眼前这个乱哄哄的场面，大概都有。他放眼扫去，那些“有原则”的佣兵自然不会出现在汽车人的任务会上，人群的正前方聚集着大名鼎鼎的热破和他的佣兵队，周围的人都和他们隔开了一个不小的距离，另一个方向上漂移看到了一些本来不该出现在这里的人。他们既不是佣兵也不是赏金猎人，像是过来凑热闹的无关人士，漂移迟疑了一下，选择忽略这个小小的问题。  
充斥着无用信息的威吓和抒情终于走到了尽头，擎天柱终于显得认真了些，当然也是整段讲话的尾声：“你们的当中只有一个人能拿到酬金，其他的人都是失败者，失败者不配得到任何东西。”  
这句话背后的意思让场地霎时平静，擎天柱停顿了一会儿，似乎很满意自己的话造成的效果，但他还有更好的想法。他打了个响指，转身留下这群乌合之众，让自己召集了这些人的保镖代他在集会现场完成注意事项的补充。  
爵士关掉了自己的投影设备，走上高台，派遣自己的手下分发简书，并清了清嗓子，大声开始宣布。  
“重要的事情说在最前面，汽车人愿意以平等的价格收购每一颗你们获得的余烬，无论来源，不要浪费你们的机会。”  
这是漂移听到的第一句话，刚刚因为拿取数据板而有所骚动的会场再一次陷入寂静，整个空气似乎都变得不一样了。漂移的位置让他没有受到这种紧张气氛太多的影响，他收回了自己散漫的注意力，开始仔细听取爵士讲解的任务具体内容。擎天柱说的那些根本就不算是个认真的指令书，地点，目标，报酬价码，全都没有。这些都在新发下来的简书里，爵士巧妙地利用了他们作为任务发布方的信息优势，直到最后一刻才揭开谜底，而这时所有在场的佣兵都没了宣称自己要退出的理由。  
干得漂亮。  
漂移一边听着爵士的说辞，他的话里包含着一些不会在简书里写出来的东西，像是一开头关于余烬的部分，一边快速浏览着简书里的内容。总的来说这是一个相对简单的任务，无非是找到目标，然后杀死他们。问题在于擎天柱说的，最出色的一个才能获得奖赏，显然这会引发佣兵之间的争斗。简书里还有一份由汽车人的情报部门提供的，缩略版的名单，标出了几个能让佣兵在这场杀戮竞赛里获得极大加分，甚至只要能集齐他们的脑模块就可以直接将所有其他人都淘汰掉的额外标准。  
擎天柱不满足于单纯的雇佣关系，“我花钱，你们干活”，而是想要把这一群“自由战士”一锅端了。汽车人毕竟有着一支完整的医疗团队，也有许多功能齐全的工厂。如果他们能将佣兵们的余烬收入自己囊中，那么消减的是这些混乱中立派的数量，而增长的就是汽车人的士兵了。  
他们这些在场的家伙们都是被擎天柱抛出的饵食引诱而来的鱼虾，区别不过是大小，大约有不少人都怀着反正只要自己是最后一个的自信心态。  
实话说，这时候漂移有点后悔自己决定加入，若非擎天柱抛出的赏金实在太过于诱人，然而下一秒他忽然又觉得这并不完全是一件坏事。  
有个词叫什么来着？缘分。  
漂移停下了自己划拉数据板的手指，轻轻在名单中那个让他眼熟到不能再眼熟到名字上点了点。  
骚动。  
这个名字让漂移想起了很多东西，一些已经被他遗忘到角落里去的回忆。于是在其他佣兵还在挑选自己的对象时，漂移就已经决定下了自己的目标。  
骚动就是他的第一个目标。  
那一定会很有意思。

 

从这天一早起来，骚动就有一种很不详的预感。这种预感曾经在他失去自己最好的副官和威震天最为器重的几个新人之一时出现过，但他并不确定它们是否一样。那帮汽车人渣滓每天都会制造出一点让人浑身不舒服的事情，要骚动哪天起来觉得今天会和平——那才是睡觉时撞坏了脑模块。  
骚动把这些荒唐的想法逐出处理器，和往常一样前往舰桥。一路上遇见的霸天虎战士都向这位受人尊敬的搜救队二级指挥官问好，他也向这些热忱地战士们回报以鼓励。  
舰桥上等待着骚动现在的副官，惧水的手里抓着一块写满了字符的数据板，精简扼要地向骚动汇报着过去一夜的情况，伤员的修复，之前与汽车人接火时伤亡战士的慰灵，还有船舱底俘虏的情况。惧水是个细致而且一丝不苟的副官，他忠诚，很少犯错，也很能干。骚动可以承认，如果没有惧水，他的搜救队不会一直都是整个搜救大队里数一数二的精英。骚动认真地听完了惧水的全部汇报，并一一作出了回应。  
得到指示的惧水离开安排具体的部署，而骚动留在舰桥上，继续坐镇全局。一天刚开始的时候，还是不是汽车人的扫荡队最活跃的时候，以往常的经验，骚动此时会有一小段空闲的时间来思考，然后那些才会彻底被各种战斗和紧急救援淹没。  
骚动想着死锁的事情。  
死锁是在惧水之前，骚动的副官，至今都配得上“最得力”三个字。威震天亲自将这个未来光明的年轻人交到骚动手里培养，但骚动辜负了威震天对他的期待。  
死锁已经失踪了很久很久，久到骚动已经渐渐模糊了自己对那一天的记忆。  
他努力回忆了一下，他记得当时惧水和另一个搜救队员潮湿都是死锁的队友，而死锁除了是他的副官之外，也是他手下最得力搜救小队的队长。骚动至今都习惯于将至今的属下编制为三到五个人的小队，既保持了战斗力，又充满灵活的机动性。他也擅长指挥这些小队和残酷的汽车人扫荡队打游击，反正横竖他们这些霸天虎都无法在正面战胜汽车人的精英战士。  
死锁热爱生命，总是在搜救行动中冲在最前方，撤退时落在最后面。他是骚动见过最有激情的战士，而且晓勇善战，许多千钧一发的搜救行动都是死锁在失败的边缘力挽狂澜。他很清楚这样英勇的死锁不会一直留在他的搜救队里，当一个籍籍无名的搜救者。他迟早要到威震天的身边去，和汽车人真正的恶棍正面对抗。  
然而在那一天到来之前，骚动就毫无预兆地失去了死锁，霸天虎就毫无征兆地失去了死锁。同队的惧水和潮湿也不知道他的去向，他们被一场突然出现的山体滑坡阻挡了去路，和死锁失散，又在后续的落石中被掩埋。骚动判明情况后，决定先为这两个重伤的战士向战线的后方撤回，只有后方才有汽车人的重铸工厂，但他们也因此而错失了寻找死锁的最佳时机。  
他们再也没有见过死锁。  
截止到今天，也还没有一支搜救队回收到死锁的余烬，但也没有人在汽车人的队伍里找到拥有相同波段的战争齿轮。即便如此，每一个曾经与那个充满激情和力量的年轻人共事过的霸天虎却都已经悲伤地认定了他的“死亡”。  
塞伯坦人很难死去，他们的余烬会一直阴燃，从未有人看到过哪怕一颗余烬的熄灭。但如果死锁已经彻底不是他了，性格也好，热情也好，属于死锁的一切都翻天覆地，那么即便他还拥有同样的一颗余烬，他也不再是“死锁”——被威震天在他的名字中寄望了打破僵局的力量的那个霸天虎战士。  
这是最坏的情况了。  
骚动不免因此而产生了一丝悲哀的情绪，在他想来，死锁的事情仿佛是某个暗示，无论对这场看不到头的战争，还是对他和其他人的境遇。不过等骚动忙碌起来之后，他就没时间分心来想这些了。即便有，他也要将这些情绪留给新的汽车人暴行的受害者。  
但命运向来喜欢跟他们这样的人开玩笑。  
当禁闭的通讯信号切进通讯台时，骚动正在为接连不断的汽车人袭击疲于奔命。今天之内所有的袭击，无论是攻击的频率还是强度都极为让人不快，这简直印证了骚动一早起来时的不安。他甚至已经开始抱怨这些汽车人今天究竟是吃错了什么药，但直到他看到禁闭的名字时，他才开始觉得这件事不太对劲。  
“撤退！骚动，你必须撤退，所有人都必须撤退！”禁闭一接通自己老主顾的通讯便发出了尖锐警告，“你们应付不了这个！疯了，简直疯了！快撤退！你会死在这里的！”  
“你把话给我说清楚了！”  
“我正在说——是雇佣兵！你知道擎天柱干了什么吗？该死的，我没有多少时间可以解释，现在几乎所有的雇佣兵都是他的人，一旦我的通讯被发现了，我也要跟你一起完蛋！”  
骚动耳尖地从禁闭通讯的背景里分辨出了射击和爆炸的声音，佣兵现在的情况一定比他告诉骚动的还糟糕——他的行为等同于背叛了他赖以为生的整个行业。  
“谢谢你，我欠你一份人情。”骚动沉重地说道，但下一秒他就发现禁闭的通讯已经被掐断了，他不知道对方有没有听到这声道谢。骚动不会让他的提醒白费。他立刻打开全频道的广播开始下达命令：“霸天虎，收缩阵型！我们撤退——”  
回应他的是一片苍白的盲音。  
“我们的通讯台被干扰了！”坐在舰桥之下，通讯位上的霸天虎惊恐地喊道，另一个负责安防的士兵接着他的话尖叫起来，“有人破坏了我们的外侧塔台——第三扇区的安全门被炸开了！”  
“接那里的监控！”骚动咆哮起来，“我需要掌握情况！”  
“能量警报！飞船的动力系统受损了，我们的动力只剩三分之一了！”第三个士兵喊道。  
随着他的声音响起，骚动脚下的飞船甲板开始剧烈地震动。  
“那么就切断所有不必要的线路，集中所有供给保证飞行！我们不能在这里坠毁！”骚动一拳捶在指挥台上，近乎绝望地问道，“现在船上还有多少人？”  
周围的光线随着骚动的命令而熄灭，甚至连屏幕也一并熄灭。一片漆黑之中，骚动脚下的震动渐渐开始变得平缓，仿佛场面已经得到了控制。他扶住了身边的栏杆，随后发现没有人回答他的问题。骚动心下一凛，他的战斗本能使他快速启动了黑暗环境下的扫描系统，这让他来得及反应躲过来自侧面的射击。  
不知何时出现的袭击者吹了个口哨。  
这个声音让骚动产生了一丝熟悉感，但在危险的战斗中只是一闪而过，分心去想这个会害死他自己。他全身的线路都因为近在咫尺的危机而快速涌动着强烈的脉冲，身体甚至先于他的处理器作出了反应。他不假思索地翻下了指挥台。  
重型坦克落地时发出了不同寻常的沉闷声响，骚动几乎是立刻就意识到了自己脚下的液体是什么。  
这简直不用说——是能量液。  
看来那些士兵并非不想回答骚动的问题，而是恐怕全部都已经在悄无声息之间失去了应答能力。  
这么说，惧水恐怕也已经失败了。  
死锁的事情之后，骚动就再也不敢让自己的副官单独外出行动。但既然袭击者已经到了这里，在其他地方负责的惧水必然也已经倒下。  
骚动的处理器飞快地运转起来，久经沙场的指挥官瞬间分析了所有可能的情况。数万年来这艘拥有伪装能力的飞船一直是骚动最放心的搭档，它拥有红蜘蛛从有限资源里拼凑出来的最好的光学拟态设备，无数万年来从没有一个汽车人能找到它。他还对这艘飞船的内部结构了如指掌，几乎到了闭着眼睛都能找到道路的程度。这是他的主场作战。因此眼下骚动最重要的是拖延时间，以及分辨敌人的身份，从而寻找出逃脱的机会。  
“你不是汽车人，我没有看到你的标志！你是个雇佣兵，我说得对吗？”事实上骚动是根本没有看到对方的影子，但着不妨碍他在喊话里设下对自己有利的烟雾弹，“我是霸天虎搜救大队的二级指挥官，我叫骚动——如果你知道我，你也一定知道霸天虎的领袖会愿意付出什么代价来要求我的安全！”  
这不算是软弱的表现，当他们加入霸天虎，从威震天那里学到的第一件事就是无论什么时候都要保住自己的性命，还有其他人都性命，最不济的情况也要保住余烬。  
袭击者没有回答，但也没有进一步进行攻击。  
骚动知道自己至少已经为自己争取出了一点时间，他一边尝试用机体中搭载的个人通讯台联系地面上的其他霸天虎搜救者，一边尝试从周围的寂静中发现敌人的踪迹。  
好的战士能控制住自己的脚步声，最好的战士能控制住自己移动时机体发出的声音，不过没有一个战士能掩饰余烬中散发出来的微弱波动。  
这是个常识，但这个常识在今天向骚动证明了它只能在他知道的汽车人和霸天虎身上起作用。  
袭击者不知何时已经悄无声息地贴到了他的身后，轻巧地踩着坦克背后的突兀件蹲下。直到冰冷的刀尖触碰到骚动喉咙处的保护金属时，他才惊悚地发现自己已经被敌人彻底近身，他的手下一定也是这样被杀害。他僵住了，敌人似乎很享受他的反应，用剑刃一点点摩擦着那一小片的金属。骚动甚至无法准确地感觉到自己的喉咙是否已经被割开，但按压的力量已经透过了保护层，传递到了其中的主能量传输管和信号回路管道上。  
恐惧无法抑制地在骚动的处理器中扩散开来，这不是一个人出生入死多少次之后就能控制得住的反应，骚动最多就是比其他人更坦然一些，也更有自持力再进行最后的垂死挣扎。  
“霸天虎不会对这件事坐视不管的。”他低沉地威胁道，“威震天会为我们每一个死去的人报仇，即便我们不知道你是谁，但哪怕是天涯海角，他也会找到你，让你为此付出代价。”  
袭击者贴着他的接收器，发出了一声嗤笑，像是听到了什么特别有趣的笑话。  
“是吗？骚动，你真的这么想？你觉得霸天虎能找到我？”  
熟悉声音频率让骚动的全身都陷入了僵硬，他发现自己知道为什么对方会这样说，但这认识也彻底刺痛了骚动的余烬，将这位曾经从绝望中拯救过无数人的搜救队长自己推入绝望的深渊。  
“……死锁？是你？为什么？”  
“哦唔。真没想到，过去了那么久，你居然还记得这个名字。”袭击者收敛起笑声，甚至将抵着骚动喉咙都刀剑放松了一些，他似乎真的在考虑回答骚动的问题，“为什么，为什么呢？”  
骚动立刻抓住了这一线可能的转机。  
“死锁，我们一直在找你。威震天，我，惧水，潮湿，每一个霸天虎战士，这么久了，我们都快失去希望以为你再也不会出现了。你还活着真是太好了——”  
“我可没说我是死锁。”袭击者将刀剑再次抵了上来。  
骚动的话卡住了，但接着他又坚持自己的判断继续道：“你骗不了我，我认识你的余烬波动。当我叫破你的名字时迟疑了，死锁，随便你怎么说，你永远是霸天虎的战士。”  
“天啊，骚动，这么久过去了，你还是这样。”袭击者说道，“不过我猜你大概是所有人变化最少的那个，我甚至都没想到甚至就连飞船上的漏洞都还是和几万年前我走的时候一模一样，这可省了我不少麻烦。”  
他的话粉碎了骚动想要利用对飞船的了解逃跑的念头，但对方愿意继续交谈对他而言是一件大好事，他开始趁热打铁。  
“是的，我没有变，其他人也没有，你应该见过惧水和潮湿了——我不知道你遇到了什么，为什么要成为雇佣兵，甚至为擎天柱工作，但是——但是，只要是你，我们永远欢迎你回到我们之中来。现在收手还来得及，死锁，我可以替你向威震天解释这件事。我相信你，你只是一时走入了歧途。”  
骚动没有立刻得到回应，但他感觉到了抵在脖颈上的剑刃正在又一次慢慢放松，不久之后他听到了收刀回鞘的声音。骚动松了一口气。看来他和死锁的交情，他们过去的共事为他争取到了成功。尽管正如他说的一样，他对死锁去了哪里，为何出现在这里，站到他们的对立面没有任何了解，但只要对方还能听他说话，一切就还有机会从头再来。骚动会像他对死锁承诺的一样，为了他向威震天解释。当初他没有立刻去寻找死锁的踪迹，以至于过了这么久他才能回到这里来。或许死锁不明白这件事对骚动的意义，但愧疚一直压在他的余烬上，他会为此向死锁作出弥补。  
这些成为了骚动此生最后的念头。  
他惊愕地看着从身后穿透到他胸前的剑尖，面对着粘稠低落的能量液，仍然不敢相信是谁持剑刺穿了他的余烬舱。剑尖很快从他的视线中消失了，袭击者抽出了大剑，任由坦克失去支撑后跪倒在地上，沿着面前指挥台高出的台阶匍匐下去。  
他走到了骚动的身前，卡着他的脖子将他的脑袋转向自己。“死锁”嘴角残忍的笑容和那双近乎白色的光镜中折射出来的嘲弄，成了骚动此生眼前的最后一个画面。  
“骚动，我收回前言，你比我记忆里的时候更蠢了。”他说道，作为对骚动的临终赠言，“我说过了，我不是死锁。如果你的下一辈子还有机会见到我的话，记得别叫错了，我的名字是‘漂移’，从余烬铸成之日便是如此，从来不是什么死锁。”  
刚刚离开舱体的余烬是温热的，还带着一点燃烧的火星，但几循环后它就会自动收敛起所有的光芒，将微弱的火种保护在冷却的外壳中，直到它下一次被点燃。  
这颗来自霸天虎二级指挥官骚动的余烬，将是漂移献给擎天柱的第一块敲门砖，也是他从擎天柱手里赚到的第一桶金。  
对了，还有这艘船。  
漂移打了个响指，被他安放在能量传输线路上的干扰器如他的指令结束了干扰。舰桥上的光线闪烁了几下，快速地恢复了光明。这艘船虽然是骚动的主场，但也是漂移的主场。  
谁让他是骚动直到最后都念念不忘的那个副官呢？漂移愉快地想着，接着被主屏幕上显示的通讯吸引了注意力。  
禁闭？  
他认得这个名字。  
这可真是太幸运了。漂移忍不住想到。命运居然在这里让他一口气接连遇到了两个与他有缘的人。  
欧米茄定然是垂青于他的。

 

如果漂移看上骚动当作自己的第一目标，是因为他觉得有趣，那么当他面对禁闭时，这件事就彻底升级为了报复。  
禁闭毁掉了漂移此生最美好的一段生活。  
他是导致漂移被逐出新水晶城，不得不成为一个游荡佣兵的罪魁祸首。是他害得漂移离开自己寻找了许久的归属，不得不为汽车人服务来换取自己所需的金钱。  
禁闭需要为这一切付出代价。  
现在，他竟然自己送到了漂移的面前。  
如果一切顺利，漂移会留着他的余烬，一遍一遍地用他能想到的每一种方法折磨他，直到这个渣子的余烬碎裂成灰，然后再把这些灰撒进卡利斯永不熄灭的锻炉里，直到它彻底从这个世界上灰飞烟灭。  
但就算是这样，禁闭也无法赔偿他对漂移造成的伤害和损失。  
他的作为让漂移近乎失去了一切。  
甚至哪怕只是想象一下对他的复仇，翻滚的快意就快要将漂移逼疯了。他只能用自己携带的增压器来为自己发热的胸口降温，尽管这个使用方式在旁人想来简直是在火上浇油，但对漂移而言却十分有效。  
比起一般状态下那种索然无味的感觉，他更适应增压器状态下自己的头脑，那种极度的思维敏锐和迅捷让人沉迷。每个新水晶城的骑士都拥有这种超越一般人的意志，这是他们的天赋，是欧米伽对他们额外的恩准。  
漂移终于冷静了下来，接起通讯，于此同时再次骇掉了飞船的通讯台。禁闭接通后只用了几秒钟时间就意识到了问题，飞快地切断了链接并开始对发信源制造出一层又一层的掩饰，但这在漂移的偏执面前毫无意义。  
漂移回到了自己的飞行器上，开始破解禁闭接入通讯时短暂暴露的位置，不论花多少时间他都舍得。最后坐标显示自诩正义的佣兵远在数个星系外的另一片星域里，但这对漂移来说依然不是问题。他从新水晶城里带出的这艘飞船拥有一台能够独立折跃的引擎，像这样的紧急移动对它来说是个挑战，但远不到无法完成的地步。  
如果超限使用一次飞行器，就能让他完成自己最为偏执的复仇，漂移哪怕他现在离开战场会让他成为汽车人通缉令上的一张面孔。  
就连飞翼也会同意他这样做的，是的，飞翼也会。  
自从漂移离开新水晶城后，他就一直拒绝让自己想起这个名字。这个名字会让他想起在新水晶城里度过的珍贵时光，而那会让他根本无法容忍自己现在的生活。他欺骗自己没有在想这些，但是事实上他在想。他无时无刻不想要回到飞翼身边去，回到那个改变了他，让他真正意识到了自己到底为什么行走在这个世界上的人身边去，无时无刻都在这样想着。  
但是他不能。  
已经回到了新水晶城的飞翼不会见他，他也没有资格见飞翼。他的身份是新水晶城的叛徒，对自己的兄弟举起枪、亮出剑刃的背叛者，是差点亲手杀害飞翼的极恶之徒。而飞翼是新水晶城高贵的骑士，是拥有每一名骑士团成员，甚至是雷神尊敬的强大武技长，是在新水晶城的危急关头力挽狂澜，甚至为此受到了自己兄弟致命一击而丝毫没有退怯的坚韧殉道者。  
尽管漂移没有能杀了飞翼——他的机体已经完全修复，但他受到的伤害却永远没有愈合的一日。  
漂移没有资格接近他哪怕一丁点距离，不再有这个资格。  
而这一切都要拜禁闭所赐。  
拜这个在骚动的要求下，近乎无赖地一直寻找漂移，直到找到了新水晶城的佣兵那可悲的执着和正义所赐。  
若不是他，漂移本可以一直留在新水晶城，留在飞翼的身边，甚至有朝一日接下星剑手中的权柄，成为裁判所的审判长。  
而现在这一切全都成了泡影，他甚至不敢让自己再多想念几次那个让他魂牵梦绕的名字，只因为仇恨和愤怒会烧焦他的理智。  
因此，当霸天虎意料之外的，因损失了一整只宝贵的搜救队伍而掀起的，有组织的反击行动打断了这场擎天柱在雇佣兵之间掀起的猎杀游戏，也阻碍了漂移打算前往追杀禁闭的计划，让禁闭从他的眼皮子底下溜走后，红色佣兵毫不犹豫地将自己的光镜锁定在了每一个他能看到的霸天虎身上。  
于是这场没有完成的竞赛，它的最终结果戏剧化地产生了。  
尽管热破用各种各样的手段几乎干掉了所有的雇佣兵，掠夺走了他们每一个人口袋里收获的脑模块和余烬，最后却在霸天虎的埋伏下落得凄惨无比的下场：失去了自己所有的下属而不得不在擎天柱的威胁下向他臣服，并双手奉上本该换取大额奖赏的战利品。  
与此同时，漂移却因为自己在整场战斗，从一开始突袭骚动，到后来斩得霸天虎闻风丧胆，传出红色恶魔名号的战绩，而被擎天柱相中了他的残忍，为自己赢得了截然相反的待遇。擎天柱不仅给予了与他战果相匹的奖赏，而且指示杯子，他麾下最好的雷霆扫荡队的队长去将他吸引到自己的队伍中。  
漂移只提出了一个要求。  
尽管他答应加入汽车人，但他与汽车人之间的关系仍然是佣兵的雇佣关系，只不过在他们的合约之中还加上了一层对漂移身份的要求。换句话说，漂移仍然是自由的，如果他想离开，中止这场交易，除非杀了他，挖出他的余烬，否则就没人可以阻止他。  
擎天柱通常不会同意这个要求，但面对这个让他有些独特想法的前霸天虎战士——在任何有塞伯坦人的地方，都没有什么事情能瞒过他的光镜——破坏大帝决定给他开一个前所未有的先河。要知道，光是他的身份转变，就足够擎天柱在与威震天的争斗中胜出一筹，这是他无法拒绝和放过的优势。  
——看呐，你引以为傲的霸天虎战士主动加入了我的汽车人，你的未来毫无希望。  
漂移就这样加入汽车人，将天尊之面的标志蚀刻上自己的肩头。


	3. Chapter 3

“……愿祢之言语降临于我，愿祢之双手指引于我……  
为无法前往的彼岸赞颂，为无法抵达的未来赞颂，为无法渡过的黑暗赞颂……  
以此生于罅隙和破碎的余烬为献礼，愿祢永恒注视于你谦卑的仆从。”  
漂移延迟了几秒从祷告的余韵中重启光镜，增压器的效果下，他仿佛看到了自己日思夜想的对象。  
“翼？”  
对方走近了一些，让自己的轮廓在漂移尚且不能聚焦的视线中少许清晰一些，然后点点头。  
漂移终于意识到这不是他的幻觉，他惊喜地从地上站起身，顾不得捡起被他掀落的大剑，直奔向对方，几乎是扑到了他的身上。  
“翼！我好想你——”  
——是的，他想念飞翼，一直都是如此。在那时候他甚至从未想象过他们竟然会像这样近乎永远分离。  
漂移从祷告的余韵中缓慢地重启光镜，眼前没有什么新水晶城的骑士，只有略显空旷的飞行器驾驶舱内部。他摇晃了一下脑袋把刚才那虚无的回忆碎片从处理器中清扫出去，收起摆放在身前的水晶大剑，回到驾驶台前的座位上。  
还有没几循环，漂移就能抵达自己的目的地了，正因为如此他才能克制住自己被泡沫勾起的情绪。他想着飞翼这一次见到他时会有的反应，还有每一次对方唤他名字时的奇特律调，就像是用静电刷轻轻扫过他的背脊。漂移终于忍不住从自己的引擎里发出低沉的振动，忍不住开始用这种方式排解在他全身到处流窜，意味着他的迫不及待和兴奋的脉冲。  
但在漂移能见到飞翼之前，他还得先去见另一个人。他叫主教，在漂移的认知中，是一个善于制作增压器的专家，是新水晶城庞大增压器消耗数字的源头，尤其是那些特供骑士团的特种增压器。当初他给刚刚被逐出新水晶城的漂移指出了一条明路，于是后来他就成了那个让人憎恨、厌恶，又从余烬里瞧不起的，只要有金钱作饵就一定会上钩的佣兵。他让漂移作为他向新水晶城出售增压器的唯一渠道，也因此赋予了漂移以近乎要挟的方式，向新水晶城，向雷神和星剑提出要求，让飞翼作为物资交接人的权利。  
当那时，漂移就明知道这是个甚至懒于掩饰的明饵。一旦他接受了这个诱惑，做出了这样的事情，新水晶城必然更加容不得他，但他却无法控制自己追寻其中腥鲜的冲动。  
他想要见到飞翼。  
即便这会将他和飞翼之间的距离推得更远，也远好过在无法数清的循环和日子里忍受彻头彻尾的煎熬。  
为此，漂移甘愿一口咬下这个饵食，让锋利的鱼钩割开自己的喉咙。  
解码出来的坐标落在了一个荒芜但人声沸腾的驿站星球郊外，漂移将自己的飞行器在隐蔽的地方停留妥当，带着自己最合手的一套武器，他的大剑，枪和插在腰间刀鞘里的两柄短刀，趁着恒星光能照到星球的这半边之前，悄无声息地前往具体的位置。  
但漂移没有想到，等在那里的不是主教，而是另外的威胁。  
“我猜，这么狂暴的力场，你大概就是漂移？”  
漂移的第一反应就是将大剑从背后取了下来，小心地戒备起了周围，当然还有眼前说话的机体。  
毫无特色，无法与漂移认识中的任何一个名字产生联系。  
他不得不小心而谨慎地开口道：“你是谁？为什么在这？”  
“那么就当你默认了，漂移，姑且就这样称呼你。你的问题显而易见，我为你而来。至于我是谁……”那台机体露出一个格外阴森且瘆人的微笑，那僵硬的弧度简直不像是属于一个活着的塞伯坦人，“这台机体只是个木偶，但是，如果你想要一个称呼，那么你可以叫我警车。”  
漂移从喉咙里挤出了一声低沉的咆哮，除此之外他无法对这个名字作出任何其他的回应。  
警车，擎天柱身边笼罩着最多神秘面纱的部从，没有人知道他的真面目，也从来没有人真正弄清楚他在哪里。他仿佛无处不在，每一个行走的机体都有可能是他的傀儡。他为擎天柱编织出了一张看不见的网，是破坏大帝光镜之下无所不知的真正原因。  
漂移不知道他为什么在这里，向他现身，但这绝不是什么好事——他最后的秘密暴露了，而警车随时都有可能将这个秘密告诉擎天柱，漂移却无能为力。  
面对佣兵陡然从警惕增长至上限的敌意，“警车”不慌不忙地抬手摆了摆。  
“别露出那么吓人的表情，我并不打算与你为敌。”  
他的鬼话没人敢信，何况是漂移，但除了给他继续说下去的机会，他也别无他法。哪怕漂移暴起杀死了眼前这个傀儡，警车依然能用他藏在人群中的其他操纵物将这个消息传递出去。  
警车对他暂时的收敛予以了肯定。  
“很好。”  
而漂移讨厌他这种仿佛训练一条涡轮狐狸一般的口吻。  
警车我行我素地说了下去。  
“我知道你是到这里来见一个人，我知道他是谁，我甚至知道他的背后还有谁，但这些都不是我关心的。”  
他似乎看了一眼漂移的反应，佣兵显然一头雾水。  
“我的手里有一份名单，我需要知道这些人，包括你在内，这所有人的共同点。”  
“你难道觉得我能给你什么有用的提示吗？这又不是战前过家家一般的调查游戏，我知道你原来就是个议会的调查官——”  
“好的，你说的没错。现在还有八个循环的时间让你回答我的问题。如果你给出让我满意的内容，我就会走，否则……我猜你应该并不想让他知道这里还有第三个人。”  
“你这没脸见人的渣子！”漂移恶狠狠地咒骂到，极其不情愿地接过了他递来的名单。但只一个短暂的扫眼，漂移就意识到警车并非无的放矢。他确实知道这些人，包括他在内的人，有一个怎样的共同点。  
他们都是某件事的目击者。  
他甚至见过一份近乎一模一样的名单，只是更详细一些，包括一些近乎毫无关系的过路人。  
但这和警车又有什么关系，他为什么要调查这件事？这件事已经过去了数十万年，早已经在霸天虎和汽车人的战争中，被碾成了毫无意义的粉尘。

 

“你没有在听。”  
漂移猛地抬起头，警车操纵着的木偶只在他的光镜中留下了一个残像，和他不耐烦一起渐渐淡去。现在，漂移看到的画面仿佛来自时空的每一个角落。无数张面孔，无数个场景相互重叠，组合成了混沌且无法辨认的模样。  
谁？现在是谁在和他说话？  
熟悉的眩晕和失重感充斥着漂移的脑模块。  
这比感知器说的可严重多了，这何止“可能有些负担”，这简直就像是是磕增压器上了头的状态，一般人的脑模块这会儿都已经烧成糊了。但漂移才不愿意对警车那种躲在阴影里鬼鬼祟祟的人束手就擒，哪怕冒险启用自己刚获得的实验装置是一个完全错误的决定。漂移深吸了一口气，尝试从眼前一片混沌的形象中找出一个他可以抓住，逼着它固定下来的支点。  
他有种预感，如果自己不尽快，或许他会永远迷失在时间之流里。  
骚动？  
救护车？  
垫圈？  
星剑？  
惧水和潮湿？  
威震天？  
不……  
漂移无法知晓自己脱离这个状态后会被抛到什么地方，可能在世界的边缘，也可能在战火的中心，他只能竭尽全力找出一个至少让他自己认为可能安全的锚点。  
漂移的努力产生了效果。  
扭曲的，变幻不定的幻象开始渐渐拥有一个模糊的轮廓，而这个轮廓正在如他所愿地逐渐变得更加清晰。周围的场景似乎更早一点决定接受从时空乱流而来的雇佣兵，漂移认得出墙壁上金色的装饰和悬挂的暗紫色旗帜。  
“翼？”漂移相信自己遇到了另一种截然不同的虚假，但他却生怕自己一个不小心打破它。  
“你在走神，漂移，你没有在听我说的东西。”骑士微微皱起面孔，漂移准时来参加他的课程，和平时没什么两样，但今天他的身上有些让飞翼并不太舒服的违和感，他说不上来，只能一切如常，“如果我的讲解让你觉得无聊了，你应该告诉我。”  
“不，当然不，我只是……”漂移立刻摇头道。这是新水晶城？讲课？他飞快地运转起自己的处理器，眼前的画面很快就与他记忆中的一小部分重合。  
干得不错，感知器。佣兵不禁在心里称赞道，他的小装置居然真的让他回到了过去的某个时间点，现在的问题是宇宙悖论和时间扭曲。  
但无论如何，只要能见到飞翼，漂移就不觉得这是件坏事。或许下次他可以在开价时给感知器打个折。  
“只是？”飞翼还在等着他说下去。他的光镜在眼前的红色机体上扫视而过，却没能找到任何不同之处，这就是他的漂移。飞翼压下了自己古怪的感觉，看着他。  
漂移有些痴迷地看着那双金色光镜，即使它们现在折射到自己身上的目光并不能算得上温柔。飞翼相当讨厌漂移分心，他在这方面对漂移对要求近乎苛刻，漂移也很清楚这一点，但明白一个道理和做到它是两回事，在飞翼的面前他永远没法让自己专心。  
过去的这个时间点他做不到，现在也依然不能。  
“我只是……太久没见到你了。”漂移诚恳地说着。这是他真实的感想，无论过去还是现在。当时的漂移正巧还在训练中，裁判所封闭式的训练模式经常让他整个周期都看不到飞翼，只有在飞翼向他传授教义知识时才能短暂地坐在一起。  
这对一个刚刚开始的人来说有些太过于无法忍受了。  
“唔，我知道。”他的回答让飞翼露出了一个有些伤脑筋的表情。他想了一会儿，伸出手，让漂移靠近过去，然后给了他一个不大不小的拥抱，并允许他暂时赖在自己身上而不松开手。  
漂移像对待一件易碎的结晶簇一样，小心翼翼地拥抱着自己这一刻得到的恩惠，感受飞翼的手指在他肩后轻柔的抚摸，还有贴近接收器才能略微感受到的细小气流。  
“我知道，漂移。”飞翼小声地说，“但是你得学会忍耐这些，把你的渴求和欲望藏好，这样会让你为此努力付出而获得的果实更加甜美。”  
这些我已经学会了。漂移在自己的处理器里同样小声地回答。他不仅学会了忍耐，而且还学会了很多其他的东西。  
“好了，漂移，既然这样我们就休息一会儿。”飞翼并不知道他在想什么，他已经确认了漂移的余烬波动，或许他应该做点什么化解自己尽管如此仍然能感觉到的不协调，或许这只是因为他在焦虑之中不知不觉间把漂移逼得太紧了，或许需要重新学习如何忍耐的其实是他自己，他轻拍着身上的家伙让他起来，“想要我为你唱首祈祷诗吗？”  
漂移不可能拒绝他。他恋恋不舍地松开手，坐回到自己的位置上。  
飞翼开始做准备工作。对于曾经是传道者有力候补的飞翼来说，这并不复杂。除了挑选合适的唱本之外，他只还需要一枚增压器——音频增压器。整个教团里只有他和漂移能从这种特殊且精巧的道具里找到乐趣，并利用它的频率增幅自己的意识。  
而这就是为什么飞翼选择了漂移，而不是惧水、潮湿、或者其他人。  
飞翼清咳了一声，而在漂移的眼中，紫黑的骑士似乎在这一个瞬间从他的眼前走上了遥远的神阶，即便近在咫尺也让人感到自己根本无法触及。  
“教徒漂移，汝可愿聆听我接下来为你讲述的黑暗？”飞翼的声音里回荡着增压器带来的独特频率，像是能穿透漂移的身体，直达他的余烬，同它共鸣。  
漂移轻而易举地陷了进去。  
“我愿……”就在他回答时，一个让他，让他和飞翼都意想不到的声音——他自己的声音突然从只有他和飞翼会进入的课室廊外传了进来。  
漂移已经开始放松而露出迷惘的光镜霎时清明。  
“翼？我来晚了，训练场……出了点意外，医生修好我花了点时间，但不用担心我，我很好——翼？你还在吗？”  
一颗红色的脑袋伸了进来。  
飞翼在听到声音的瞬间便猛地回过头，突遭打断，为了避免失控而闭上嘴时，相合的齿板甚至发出了清脆的咯声。他的光镜里同时出现了困惑，质疑，惊诧和警惕，但漂移从门外走了进来。这一个漂移的浑身还散发着稚气，在佣兵看来他还稚嫩得近乎愚蠢，根本不知道自己未来会遭受怎样的打击，面对怎样的孤寂，但这却是飞翼当时熟悉的，才刚开始接受裁判所训练不久的漂移。他察觉到的不协调是对的，漂移在训练场耽搁了，那么这又是谁？他再次回过头，发现原本坐在那里，余烬的波动已经回应了他的声音而发出共振的另一个红色骑士已经失去了踪迹，甚至就连他都没发现对方究竟什么时候离开的。  
课室里除了漂移进来的那扇门，并没有第二个出口。  
他应该把这件事告诉雷神和星剑吗？但那应该确实是漂移，无论是机体还是他的余烬波动都确认无疑，甚至能够回应他。  
可是……  
“怎么了，翼？这里有其他人吗？”漂移困惑地问道。  
飞翼的思路被打断了，他摇了摇头，一边伸手让他进来，一边用舌头抵着在他喉咙深处的那个已经报废了的小玩意，找了个机会便吐进手心收回储纳格。  
一心期待着接下来和飞翼的相处，他的预备役裁决官并没有发现他的小动作。  
可惜浪费了一个音频增压器。黯环的骑士长遗憾地想着。  
但他并不知道就在他的头顶上，紧贴着屋顶一角，在另外两人的视觉盲区中藏匿起了自己身型的另一个漂移正在遗憾同样的事实。  
当漂移听到另一个自己的声音时，立刻明白他犯了一个错误，但他并没有立刻离开，而是把自己先藏了起来。以毫不客气地收取赏金而给感知器做活体实验品作为代价，漂移有不少汽车人科学技术的最尖端成果，包括但远不限于把他带到这个过去来的时空转移器。不过当原本在这个时间节点的漂移出现时，佣兵就知道自己不能继续在这里停留了，两个“漂移”同时出现在同一个地方的扭曲很快就会引起世界法则的注意。感知器警告过他这个问题，就连脑袋好使如科学官也无法猜测修正的力量会对他造成多大的影响。他只是告诉漂移，说不定一个弄不好他的存在可能就要从整个世界线上消失了，而这还不是最坏的情况。哪怕漂移有多么想继续停留，就算只能从飞翼注意不到的角落里继续看着他，他都必须得离开。只为了千万分之一的可能，如果世界自我修正的力量不止作用在他一个人身上，而是作用在相关的一整个区域上，那后果就不是漂移能承担得起的了。  
无论如何，他都不会允许因为自己而再有什么事情发生在飞翼的身上。一次创伤就已经够他受了，他不想连自己仅剩的一点念想也失去。  
凭借着未来他在厮杀和捕猎中一点点磨练精进的技巧，还有汽车人的科学官次次调整和更新的设备，漂移想要躲过飞翼和过去的自己简直是呼吸一般简单的事情。不知道现在的飞翼知道未来的漂移能做到这样的事情，拥有甚至远超出他的能力会有什么想法？漂移并不想知道，因为未来的飞翼对此是欣慰的，这就足够了。


End file.
